elevationfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:MelvinMan10/Elevator filming guide in Bangkok
This is a guide about filming elevators in Bangkok, the capital city of Thailand. Bangkok is a large city with many elevators, but there may not be elevators in buildings less than 5 floors. Traffic jam is also one of the problems for getting around the city, although public transportations are available for ease of travel. If you are going to Bangkok and want to film elevators, this guide can be helpful to you. Hotels Hotels can be easy or hard to film. Photography is usually allowed, but you might not be permitted to enter if you are not staying there or having another legitimate reason like visiting someone. Some hotels can be connected to malls, making access easier. However, some entrances can only be used by guests during certain times. You might get questioned when entering a hotel. If you are fear of getting questioned, ride a taxi there, follow a group of people, or enter when a car is entering the hotel. If you get questioned, say that you want to go to the restaurant or shops. However, you might not be permitted to enter, depending on the situation. In addition, some hotels require keycard for guestroom floors, so you might not be able to go to the top floor unless it contains public facilities, such as restaurants, rooftop bars or meeting rooms. What to do *If there is an event being held in the hotel and you are attending that event, you can film the elevators there. *If you are visiting someone who stays there, make sure that he/she is at the hotel when you go there. *If you are staying there, bring your room key/keycard with you as a proof. What not to do *If there is a sign saying that visitors are not allowed to go upstairs without a prior permission, don't attempt to enter the elevators. This can be seen in some older hotels that the upper floors are all guestrooms. *Do not film the elevators if there are security guards or staff members around, unless you are staying there. *Do not enter a hotel with only one entrance or without many people inside. *Do not loiter in the hotel for a long time unless you have a legitimate reason to be there. *Never visit a hotel for 2 consecutive days or more unless visiting someone or attending an event. Last thing to note *Because of an incident that happened to me on 12 May 2018, you are advised not to go to some hotels around Ratchaprasong intersection, because one of them (don't ask me about that) has a strict rule about visitors. Simply put, walking around that hotel without a legitimate reason can get you detained, or even worse, arrested for trespassing, especially if you ride the elevators upstairs without visiting anyone. **If you really need to go there, you must have a legitimate reason, and don't take a bag with you unless you are staying there, to avoid getting accused of stealing other people's belongings. Office buildings Office buildings can be hard to film. Photography can be allowed or not, so be careful. Moreover, some buildings may have turnstiles or glass gates, or require office workers to display their ID cards. In this case, you cannot access to the elevators at all unless you are working or visiting someone who works there. There are also some buildings that the main elevators can be accessed from non-lobby levels. Make sure that you dress nicely and look like an adult, or you might not be permitted to enter. What to do *It is recommended to dress nicely when entering office buildings, and if possible, visit them on weekdays. *If you work there, bring your access card with you as a proof. What not to do *Do not loiter in the building for a long time unless you work there or you are visiting someone. *Do not film elevators for a long time if photography is not allowed, especially if security cameras are present. Retail buildings (malls, department stores, etc.) These places can be easy to film. Photography is usually not allowed, although most people don't care about that and security cameras are mostly not watched. However, there are some places that allow photography, such as Terminal 21 Asok (formerly known as Terminal 21), because of the themes on each floor. Community malls (most are open-air) usually allow photography for non-commercial purposes, but be sure to check the photography policy first just in case. Furthermore, most older malls, and some department stores with less than 5 floors have no passenger elevators. What to do *If you can go to malls/department stores on weekdays, use that timeslot. Malls and department stores are usually not busy on weekday mornings. What not to do *Do not film elevators that are too busy. At most malls, elevators that are located where they can't be seen easily are usually less busy. *Do not film if security guards or staff members are present, unless photography is fully allowed. Category:Blog posts Category:MelvinMan10's Elevator Filming Guides